poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hubie and Marina Adventures With Alice In Wonderland
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot On the bank of a tranquil river, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Petra, Beanie, Timmy, Pikatwo, Bonkers, Fawn and a little girl named Alice grow bored of listening to her older sister read aloud from a history book of William I of England. During the lesson, they spot a waistcoat-wearing White Rabbit passing by, and give chase as he rushes off saying that he is "late for an important date". Alice, Hubie and the others follow him into a rabbit hole and fall into a labyrinth. They see the White Rabbit disappear into a tiny door and try to follow, but the door's talking knob advises her to alter their sizes using a mysterious drink and food. However after shrinking down small, they realise that the door is locked and the key is high on a table. Rocko tries to fly up and grab it but something prevents him from flying. Alice then takes a bite of a cookie that says “Eat Me” and grows large enough to fill the entire room. She begins to weep large tears that start flooding the room. The doorknob then tells Alice drink from the bottle again, which causes her to shrink. Alice falls into the bottle and, along with Hubie and his friends, pass through the door's keyhole and into Wonderland. They meet several strange characters including the Dodo and Tweedledee and Tweedledum who recount the tale of "The Walrus and the Carpenter". Alice, Hubie and their friends eventually find the White Rabbit in his house, but before they can ask what he is late for, Alice is sent to fetch some gloves after being mistaken for his housemaid. She eats a cookie and grows into a giant again, getting stuck in the rabbit's house and trapping Hubie and his friends. She tries to pull herself out, but is too big. The White Rabbit, the Dodo, and chimney sweep Bill the Lizard believe Alice to be a monster and plot to burn the house down, but Alice escapes by eating a carrot and shrinking down to the size of an insect. Hubie and the others manange to bite the carrot and shrink down with her. Except for Pikatwo, who is left behind. Alice, Hubie and their friends meet and sing with some talking flowers, but they chase them away upon accusing them of being weeds. Not long after, Pikatwo finds them, appearing gigantic to them as he did not eat the carrot. Everyone rides on his back as Hubie tells Alice about their old friends Stanley the troll. Alice, Hubie and their friends are then instructed by the hookah-smoking Caterpillar to eat a part of his mushroom grow back to their original sizes. Alice suggests to Hubie and his friends to keep the remaining pieces of the mushroom on hand. They meet the Cheshire Cat who advises them to visit the Mad Hatter, March Hare and the Dormouse. Bonkers and Fawn are hesitant at first, because the Hatter and Hare used to work for them at WackyToon Studios. The three are hosting a mad tea party and celebrate Alice's "unbirthday". The White Rabbit appears, but the Mad Hatter and the March Hare destroy his pocketwatch and throw him out of the party. Fed up with all the nonsense, Alice, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Petra, Beanie, Timmy, Pikatwo, Bonkers and Fawn abandon their pursuit of the White Rabbit and decide to go home, but get lost in the Tulgey Wood. The Cheshire Cat appears and leads them into a giant hedge maze ruled by the tyrannical Queen of Hearts and her smaller husband, the King of Hearts. The Queen orders the beheading of anyone who enrages her, and invites Alice in a bizarre croquet match using flamingoes and hedgehogs as the equipment. The Cheshire Cat appears again and pulls a trick on the Queen which she accuses Alice of doing, and Alice is put on trial. Just then, she and Hubie remember that they still have the remains of the Caterpillar's mushroom. Now both gigantic sizes, Alice and Hubie feel free to speak their minds and in doing so they openly insult the Queen. However, they had hastily eaten both sides of the mushroom and shrink back to their normal sizes. Alice, Hubie and their friends are forced to flee after the Queen orders their execution. They become pursued by most of Wonderland's characters until they finally reunites with the Doorknob, who then tells them she is having a dream, forcing them to wake themselves up. The film ends as Alice, her sister, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Petra, Beanie, Timmy, Pikatwo, Bonkers, Fawn and Dinah head home for tea. Trivia Starting from this movie, Pikatwo will have his own subtitles to indicate what he's saying. Of course, the team will understand him. Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series